Starlight Diamond MorningDew Zephyr
by mythamagica
Summary: When Sonic saves a purple hedgehog from a random burly guy, he has his suspicions. As the purple hedgehog starts talking, his suspicions are confirmed: this girl is a Mary-Sue.


I present to you, my first Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction! this is one of the common "I know you're a Mary-Sue" fanfictions, but hopefully, with a new twist on it. i hope you enjoy, although I think that Sonic was a little OOC in this one.

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog was running. The wind blew through his quills, and his feet made a soft pattering on the hard ground. However, because of the speed of which he was running at, people could only hear the pattering for a split second, before it faded into the horizon. At his speed, the only thing that people had to tell he had passed by was the brief gust of wind, that split second patter, and the streak of blue light that seemed to follow Sonic whenever he ran. Although running at this speed, Sonic could stop quickly, and proved this when a voice shouted out, "HELP!"

Because of his sense of justice and kindness, Sonic stopped, and he saw a purple hedgehog screaming, being kidnapped by some random buff guy. Quickly, Sonic ran towards the girl hedgehog, and grabbed her. Assured that she was safe, he ran, fast enough to put some good distance between them. The purple hedgehog marveled at the wind through her quills, and knew Sonic came to the rescue. Just as she planned.

Sonic came to a stop and took in some more detail. She was about Amy's height, but her purple quills were longer, to about her back. An elegant white dress caressed her petite frame, and was embroidered with gold and silver. On top of her head was perched a silver tiara, with an amethyst set in the top, and diamonds set to its sides, forming two filigree curls blossoming from the amethyst center. She had long, pearly gloves that were embroidered with gold. Seeing all this, Sonic formed suspicions about the origins of this girl.

"Are you ok?" Sonic asked. Even with his suspicions, he still had to check if she was all right.

Instead of answering, the girl hedgehog screamed, "Sonic! I found you!"

Warily, Sonic asked, "What do you mean, I was the one who found you, and rescued you."

"I mean," the girl sighed dramatically, "I had to come and find you because my kingdom is in danger! To ensure my safety, my parents sent me, the crown princess, out secretly, so that I could find you. We all knew that you were the only one who could save us, even though I also have super speed, because you have the true heart of a hero, something I lack."

"What do you mean?"

"Alas, I am too timid, and despite my speed, strength, and areokinetic powers, am unable to save my kingdom!"

Sonic, who was sure of who this purple hedgehog was now, asked, "Are you sure?"

"Oh, yes. Definitely, after all, Eggman hasn't had a chance to seal my memories yet."

The final test, to prove what Sonic needed to know, was the hedgehog's name, so he asked, "What's your name?"

The purple hedgehog was startled. "I didn't know that you hadn't heard of the Starlight Princess!"

"Sorry, what?"

"I am Princess Starlight Diamond MorningDew Zephyr, the Starlight Princess of the King of Kingdoms, Lumoli Star!"

Having confirmed his suspicions, Sonic told Princess Starlight Diamond MorningDew Zephyr, "Sorry, but I don't believe you."

Princess Starlight looked aghast. "Why? Why don't you believe me when you could be the only one who could possibly save the land of the Sun and the Moon, Lumoli Star?"

"Because," the blue hedgehog stated patiently, "I know you are a Mary-Sue."

"How could you say that?" Starlight gasped. "I am not a lowlife, boring, overly-dramatic Mary Sue! I am the princess of Lumoli Star! The people of my country will tell you what a kind and merciful ruler I am!"

Sonic sighed; he had faced many Mary-Sues before. "See, there are flaws in your story. For one thing, if you are the crown princess, that means you are not ruler yet, the king and queen are."

Starlight gasped as her story unraveled. "Secondly, if you really had super speed and super strength, you would have been able to get away so much easier. And thirdly, Eggman doesn't seal memories, he tries to take power and take over the world, so he wouldn't go after your fake kingdom."

Starlight was indignant. "I am super fast, and I am super strong! I am not lying!"

"Prove it."

Starlight was silent. Taking this as a no-can do, Sonic turned to leave, and Starlight said, "I'll do it!"

Sonic grinned, because he knew how this was going to end. He scanned the now-red hued horizon, and saw a large rock. He pointed to that rock, and said, "If you can reach there and back in the next 20 seconds or less, I will admit you have super speed, and that you are telling the truth."

"Ok." She heard Sonic recite, "Ready…Set…Go!" and she turned around, eyes widening in horror.

She screamed, "Sonic, behind you! AHHHHHHH!" and Sonic turned around. He saw a gigantic robot, but there was something wrong. The robot kept of wavering in and out of focus, which was weird, because the rest of Sonic's surroundings were perfectly normal. The robot fizzled out of existence, and he heard panting behind him.

Turning around, he saw Starlight who claimed, "I ran all the way there, and back! So now, you have to believe me!"

Sighing, Sonic slowly shook his head, prompting Starlight to ask, "What?"

He gently broke the news to her. "Starlight, Tails has been monitoring this the whole time. He saw you put the hologram there, and he saw you turn around while my back was turned."

"Why did you have Tails montiering me?"

"Not just you, there are many other people we had to monitor. You see, the Mary-Sues kept on coming, and they wouldn't leave until we proved to them that they were Mary-Sues."

"You mean, I can't come to this fandom?" Starlight asked, with crystalline tears clinging to her long lashes. (Remember, she is a Mary-Sue)

"Don't worry; you'll be able to come to this fandom, just not this particular story. Try another story, although I would prefer if you didn't try to change me too much in that story. Now, I can send you back to the Mary-Sue world, and you can try your luck at another story."

"Oh-ok." Starlight whispered hesitantly. "By the way, how are you going to get me there?"

"Well," Sonic said, "after the 10th Mary-Sue, Tails decided to make a portable portal so that I could be spared the trouble of trying to escort all the Mary-Sues back to the Mary-Sue world."

After the preparation of the portal, which involved the usage of the 'energy crystal' that was supposedly a treasured family heirloom of Starlight's , a swirly, blue portal was sitting in front of them.

"Bye!" Starlight called out as she stepped through the portal, "I'll think of you every minute!"

"Its ok." Sonic replied. "Good Luck. Maybe you'll be able to turn into a perfectly fine OC one day!" Then the portal closed.

"Well, I'm glad that this Mary-Sue was much less hassle." Sonic said out loud, partly to himself, and partly to Tails, who was still listening.

"Yeah." Tails replied. "That other Mary-Sue from last week tried to stop us by screaming so loudly she almost broke the portal. And that Gary-Stu, he spent the last ten minutes he was here trying to conivnce us that he was strong."

"I know. Some Mary-Sues are annoying." Sonic stated. And he dashed away into the sunset.

* * *

Princess Starlight Diamond MorningDew Zephyr was in the Mary-Sue world, frowning over papers and doodles in her stylish and very purple room.

"I'm coming for you, Shadow! My true love!"


End file.
